marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Pym (Earth-616)
, ; formerly , , , (resident scientist) , (founding member), , , | Relatives = Angela Pym (paternal grandmother, deceased); Brad Pym (father); Doris Pym (mother); Maria Trovaya (1st wife, deceased); Janet van Dyne (ex-wife); Vernon van Dyne (father in-law, deceased); Ultron (creation, "son", deceased); Alkhema ("granddaughter"); Jocasta ("granddaughter"); Victor Mancha ("grandson"); Vision ("grandson"); Vision (Jonas) (personality engrams of Vision); Thomas Maximoff ("great grandson", deceased); William Maximoff ("great grandson", deceased); Thomas Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnation of "great grandson"); William Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnation of "great grandson"); Wanda Maximoff (granddaughter in-law); Machine Man (grandson in-law); all regarded by Ultron as part of his "extended family" due to their familial connections with the Vision William Nelson (genetic son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion; Captive aboard a Skrull ship; Avengers Mansion, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'11" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 270 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, Biochemist, former manager of Avengers Compound | Education = Doctorate (Ph.D) in Biochemistry | Origin = Hank Pym discovered Pym Particles which allowed him to alter his size. Continued exposure altered his body allowing it to naturally produce Pym Particles. | PlaceOfBirth = Elmsford, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Category:Silver-Age Characters | Death = | Quotation = God, devil... I don't care what you call yourself. Because of you, my students are fighting a war alone. All you are to me -- is what I have to smash through to get to them! | Speaker = Giant Man | HistoryText = Early Career Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym, is an American biochemist with extensive knowledge in various scientific fields, married Maria Trovaya, a brave and beautiful young woman who had been a political dissident in her native Hungary, from which she had fled. Naively believing that his American citizenship would protect her, Henry and Maria Pym traveled to Hungary shortly after their marriage. The Pyms were confronted by agents of the secret police there. Henry Pym was knocked unconscious and Maria was murdered. Pym was greatly distraught by his wife's death, and decided to do whatever he could in the future to battle injustice and inhumanity . Back in the United States, Pym discovered a rare group of subatomic particles, which have become known as the "Pym Particles." Pym was able, through the application of magnetic fields, to entrap the particles within two separate serums. One serum would reduce the size of persons and objects, and the other would restore them to their normal size. Pym tested the reducing serum on himself and discovered it was more powerful than he had expected: it reduced him to the size of an insect. Pym became entrapped in an anthill and was pursued by the ants within. He escaped and restored himself to his normal size with his other serum. Deciding that the serums were too dangerous to exist, Pym destroyed both of them. However, weeks later he reconsidered his decision and began to recreate the serums, whose existence he then kept secret. Inspired by his experience in the anthill, Pym undertook a study of ants, and theorized that ants communicate through psionic / electrical waves transmitted through their antennae. After months of work, Pym succeeded in creating his first "cybernetic helmet," which would enable him to communicate with ants through transmitting and receiving psionic / electrical waves. Thinking that someday he might want to use the shrinking potion on himself again, Pym also designed a protective costume for himself, Unstable Molecules and steel mesh. That same day, however, Pym received an assignment from the government to concoct a gas that would provide people with temporary, limited immunity to radioactivity under certain specific circumstances, based on his previous work. The government also assigned four other scientists to assist him in the project. The KGB, the Soviet Intelligence agency, learned of Pym's project and sent agents who held Pym and his assistants prisoner in their own laboratory. Only Pym knew the entire formula for the gas they had by now developed, and he refused to tell the Soviet agents. The agents set about searching the laboratory for the formula, intending to kill Pym and his assistants afterward. Unseen, Pym donned the cybernetic helmet and protective costume and, using his reducing formula, shrank himself to the size of an ant. He escaped to an anthill outside, put a large number of ants under his control through the helmet, and used them to attack the agents and free his men, who then overpowered their assailants. Pym then restored himself to normal size . Afterwards, in the guise of the Ant-Man, Pym battled various menaces, including Comrade X , the Protector , the criminal scientist Elihas "Egghead" Starr, who was to become Pym's greatest enemy , as well as the Scarlet Beetle , the Hijacker , the alien Kulla , the Voice and the Time Master . After an alien being from the planet Kosmos killed Pym's colleague, the scientist Vernon van Dyne, Pym revealed his secret identity of Ant-Man to van Dyne's daughter Janet, who wished to avenge his death. Pym taught Janet how to use the gas within which he now contained the "Pym Particles," and which he used to shrink himself in size, and through biochemistry, gave her the ability grow insect-like wings when she used the gas to shrink herself to insect size. As the Wasp, Janet van Dyne assisted the Ant-Man in finding and defeating the murderous Kosmosian . Pym and van Dyne gradually fell in love; van Dyne reminded Pym of his deceased first wife, Maria . Pym and van Dyne became crime-fighting partners in their costumed identities, fighting menaces like the Egghead , the A-Chiltarians and their robot Cyclops , the trumpet-playing criminal Trago , the Porcupine , the Human Top and the Black Knight (Nathan Garrett). They were two of the founding members of The Avengers and were part of the group that discovered the frozen form of Captain America, bringing the World War II hero into the modern world . Becoming a Giant Pym next developed a series of capsules containing the Pym Particles which he and van Dyne used to grow or shrink to various heights; he also developed capsules that enabled him to grow to greater than normal heights. Thereafter, Pym preferred to use his power to grow to giant size for crime fighting, and called himself Giant-Man . At first he found that he could not support his own weight if he grew to a height above twelve feet. Later, he was able to reach far greater heights, even 100 feet, and still move about comfortably, but he became weaker in proportion to the amount he grew beyond twelve feet. However, his size-changing imposed great strains on Pym's body that he believed could be fatal, and, upon deciding that their careers as Giant-Man and the Wasp were proving too great a danger for van Dyne, who seemed to think of adventuring as a way of showing love for each other. Pym decided to retire as a costumed crimefighter as well as member of the Avengers . Acceding to his wishes, van Dyne retired as a crimefighter, too. Sometime later, however, Pym and van Dyne learned that the Sub-Mariner was heading for New York City. Fearing trouble, they decided to alert the Avengers. Janet, as the Wasp, was captured by first the undersea barbarian leader Attuma and then by the Collector. In order to help the Avengers rescue van Dyne, Pym decided to use his growing power again, he donned a new costume and adopted the new name of Goliath. By this time both Pym and van Dyne could change size simply by willing themselves to do so, due to their exposure to Pym particles over the years. However, Pym could only achieve one height other than his own, that of 25 feet, and could only do so for exactly 15 minutes. In the course of the Avengers' battle against the Collector, Goliath overstayed this time limit, and, on trying to regain his normal size, could not shrink beneath ten feet. Eventually Pym regained his ability to shrink to insect size, but lost his ability to grow to ten feet in height. The Collector later subjected Pym to treatments that enabled him to grow to 25 feet in height for up to 15 minutes. Ultron, Yellowjacket and Beginnings of the Fall of Pym Pym began experimenting with robotics and created a robot with the potential for high intelligence. The robot turned against its creator, hypnotizing Pym and escaping from his laboratory. It later became one of the Avengers' greatest adversaries under the name of Ultron. Its evil deeds would long plague Pym with guilt, especially since, as he was forced to admit much later, he had used his own brain patterns as the engram basis of Ultron's robotic mind. For several years, Pym had been in love with Janet van Dyne, but because of his repressed personality, and her abundant wealth, he resisted marrying her. One day while working in his laboratory, whilst thinking of the fact that he wanted to marry van Dyne but couldn't, Pym accidentally dropped and smashed some vials containing various unknown gases. The released gases wreaked a radical temporary personality change in Pym, what could be seen as a severe case of schizophrenia. He took the new identity of Yellowjacket, claimed that he had murdered Henry Pym, kidnapped van Dyne, and proposed marriage to her, as Pym had long wanted to do. Realizing that Yellowjacket was really Pym, Van Dyne decided to play along, fearing that she would worsen his psychological condition if she did otherwise. The Avengers, not suspecting at first, were shocked to hear that she said yes to the proposal. Van Dyne and Pym, as Yellowjacket were married at Avengers Mansion amidst an assembled who's-who of superheroes active at the time, as well as some villains who were hiding and secretly pretending to be the caterers. Immediately after the marriage, the Avengers were attacked by the Ringmaster and his Circus of Crime. The shock of seeing van Dyne in danger of death (via the Princess' python,) shocked Pym back into his normal personality. The Avengers defeated the Ringmaster and company. Despite the fact that Pym was married under an assumed name, the marriage between Pym and van Dyne was still legal, and Pym and Van Dyne happily agreed to let it stand. Pym eventually renounced his power to became a giant due to its continuing physical strains, and used the name and costume of Yellowjacket in crimefighting. Pym spent periods of time with the Avengers, and even once with the Defenders as Yellowjacket, and also briefly returned to his Ant Man persona for a short time (becoming trapped at ant size for a while), but he spent most of his time completely devoted to his scientific research. He gave his blessing to Scott Lang when Lang used his old equipment to become the second Ant-Man. Crumbling Marriage Scientific research had always been Pym's preferred career, and he no longer found the excitement in crimefighting that he had earlier in his career. Pym began to have periods of tension and depression. He began to feel that he had never made a scientific discovery equal to his discovery of the Pym particles in the several years following that event. Moreover, he was plagued by guilt over creating Ultron. As a result, he was overcome with a sense that he was a failure as a scientist, judged by his own impossibly high standards. This sense of failure was exacerbated when he considered his wife's success as a fashion designer and realized that, as a millionaire, she was the principal source of money in their marriage. Pym began to take out his frustrations through verbally abusing his wife. Matters came to a head when the Avengers battled the so-called Elfqueen. Suspecting that the Elfqueen was not acting from evil motives, Captain America attempted to calm her down. Yellowjacket, who was edgy because of his personal matters, blasted Elfqueen from behind without stopping to consider what Captain America was trying to do. As a result Elfqueen resumed fighting, almost crushing a truck onto Pym until the Wasp saved him. Afterward, Captain America felt forced to bring charges against Yellowjacket for acting recklessly since innocent people could have been killed because of Yellowjacket's actions. An Avengers court-martial meeting was set to examine the charges. Now beginning to undergo a nervous breakdown, Pym built a robot to attack Avengers Mansion during the court martial. Pym designed the robot to have a secret weak point which he would use to defeat it. Pym fantasized that his defeat of the robot would make him a hero in the Avengers' eyes and lead to the dismissal of the charges. When his wife protested his plan he brutally struck her. But Pym's plan went awry, and it was the Wasp who ended up defeating the robot. Pym was expelled from the Avengers. Moreover, Janet initiated proceedings that ended in their divorce. Framed Pym moved out of his wife's mansion. Astonishingly, Pym was now virtually penniless, since his books were out of print and he had somehow exhausted the money he had earned from his patents. He had rejected van Dyne's offer to help him get back on his feet with monthly checks. Pym lived his life aimlessly until he was approached by his old enemy Egghead. Egghead claimed that he felt guilty over causing his niece, Patricia Starr, to lose her arm, and asked Pym to give her a bionic arm he had designed and attach it to her, in exchange for a large sum of money. Needing the money, Pym fulfilled his assignment, but found that the bionic arm placed "Trish" Starr under Egghead's control. Egghead informed Pym that the bionic arm was booby-trapped and that he could detonate it, killing Trish unless he obeyed his orders. As a result, Pym was forced to help steal adamantium from the government and to fight the Avengers, who defeated him. However, Egghead had lied: the arm was not booby-trapped. Moreover, Trish Starr had been "programmed" by her uncle's technology to claim that it was Pym's plot, not Egghead's. Hence Pym had no evidence that he had stolen the adamantium under duress, and so he was imprisoned on charges of treason. To add insult to injury, van Dyne began dating Tony Stark, although she broke off the relationship after learning that he was Iron Man. During Pym's trial, he was captured by the third group calling itself the Masters of Evil, who claimed to be "rescuing" him. Actually, they worked for Egghead, who, having successfully framed Pym, now asked him to join their criminal organization. Pym pretended to agree, and Egghead set him to work on developing a machine intended to lengthen the human life span. Soon afterwards, Pym announced it was finished. Suspecting a trick, Egghead and his allies had Pym hook up the machine, just as Pym had secretly intended. Pym had actually constructed various means of defeating his enemies into the machine, and then turned it against Egghead and the Masters of Evil and single-handedly defeated them. Meanwhile, the Avengers had found Egghead's hideout. The Avenger Hawkeye sneaked into the hideout and saw Egghead aiming a gun at the unsuspecting Pym. Hawkeye fired an arrow into the gun barrel. The gun proved to be an energy blaster and backfired, killing Egghead. Redemption and Return to the Avengers Some of the Masters of Evil testified in Pym's trial as to how Egghead had framed him, and Pym was found not guilty. Upon his release Pym decided, after an emotional goodbye to all the Avengers (especially Janet,) to give up being a costumed adventurer and returned permanently to a life of scientific research. However, as time passed. Pym decided he wished to aid the Avengers without returning himself to life as an adventurer. Hence, he offered to become manager of Avengers Compound, the headquarters of the new West Coast Avengers, a role in which he would perform many of the same functions that Edwin Jarvis fulfilled at New York City's Avengers Mansion. Pym's offer was accepted and he served not only as Avengers Compound manager but as a trusted adviser to the West Coast Avengers as well as skilled science specialist. During this period, he called himself simply 'Dr. Pym, the Scientific Adventurer'. This period saw the continued mental deterioration of Pym as he became nearly suicidal. When the West Coast team was hurtled back in time by Kang the Conqueror, Pym helped the team return to the present. Redeemed, Pym returned to active duty. Team-mate Tigra, with her cat-like need for attention, attempted to maintain relationships with both Pym and Wonder Man at the same time. Later, van Dyne was assigned to West Coast duty, which placed both in an awkward situation. Eventually, however, they were able to salvage their friendship, with tiny sparks of feelings for each other returning as well. Pym was on hand with the other Avengers who seemingly sacrificed their lives to absorb the energies of the being known as Onslaught. In reality, he was shunted to another dimension. When he and the other heroes were restored to Earth, Pym found that he was capable of his full range of size-changing abilities, although he could not shrink and grow other objects unless he specifically treated them in his laboratory. Hank and Janet also returned to their previous romantic relationship, although he was initially distant due to his fear of another breakdown. However, on a trip to Las Vegas Jan turned down a proposal of Hank's. She said she would not marry him again. Pym helped re-form the Avengers with the other restored heroes, stopping the menace of the sorceress Morgan Le Fay. He then agreed to stay on as a reserve member (in his Giant-Man identity), returning to his laboratory work full-time. During this time, his research was monitored by Ultron, who later kidnapped Pym and others of its so-called "family." Pym finally revealed that he had used his own brain patterns as a template for Ultron's intelligence, explaining his debilitating guilt at Ultron's decimation of the Baltic nation of Slorenia. Ultron intended to use the mental engrams of all the members of its "family" when building a new robot army with Pym's latest research. Ultron was confronted by the Avengers, but even their combined might was insufficient against the indestructible Ultron. The Grim Reaper, a fellow prisoner of the fiendish robot, was freed by The Vision, who had escaped, and subsequently freed Pym, Janet, Wonder Man, and Scarlet Witch. As the Avengers struggled, the injured Justice arrived with Antarctic Vibranium, the Anti-Metal. Pym used this amidst a furious hail of blows that finally destroyed Ultron. Not long after this, Hank returned to active duty, and after a time returned to his Yellowjacket identity. His relationship with Jan was, as usual, turbulent, but came to be stable when he and Jan were both captured by the newest Scorpio. When Hawkeye returned from his own inactivity, however, Janet began a fling with him that left Hank reeling. When the Scarlet Witch had her breakdown that disassembled the Avengers, Hank rushed Janet to the hospital when she was put into a coma by an enraged She-Hulk, where he stayed at her side. After she had recovered, the two decided to give things another shot. Pym received a fellowship at Oxford, and they moved to England together. Taking a break from crimefighting, the two briefly reconciled. Secret Invasion and Mighty Avengers After Hank and Jan's last attempt at reconciliation, she left him, so Hank began a relationship with a college student at Oxford University. His not having been invited to help form the New Avengers did nothing to help his self-esteem. After the woman learned everything from him, she revealed herself to be a Skrull and used the power of the Hulk to defeat him. Hank was replaced by a Skrull. After the Skrull invasion was repelled, the real Pym found himself returned to Earth. He did not like what he found: the aftermath of the Civil War and the death of the Wasp came as great shocks to the troubled hero. Seeking to affirm his place in the world and seeking to memorialize his late ex-wife, Pym adopted the identity of the Wasp, eventually building the Mighty Avengers alongside Jocasta, the robot harboring the brain engrams of van Dyne. Hank took part in attempting to bring the first Captain America back after he was discovered to be trapped in time. Avengers Academy After saving young superhumans from Norman Osborn he formed the Avengers Academy and promised he would find some way to "cure" the teens. He led them and taught the kids how to control their powers. He recovered his title of Giant-Man after his fight with Absorbing Man. He inspected Tigra's child William Grant, who was fathered by Hank's Skrull imposter Criti Noll. Hank checked William over and found that he had no Skrull DNA in him because the imposter Hank Pym had copied him on a genetic level. Tigra asked if Hank would raise William should anything happen to her. He then told Tigra he was trying to revive Wasp. It was revealed that the being he thought was Janet Van Dyne was actually the wife of Korvac. Veil revived her, which brought Korvac to the Academy. They were only able to defeat Korvac by using the future versions of the Academy students. Fear Itself When the Serpent invaded Midgard, Absorbing Man and Titania became a part of his Worthy. They attacked the Avengers Academy and forced the Infinite Mansion to be destroyed. The Academy was later relocated to the old West Coast Avengers compound and opened its doors to all young heroes, such as Lightspeed and White Tiger. They came into brief conflict then alliance with the Runaways, with Pym meeting his "grandson" Victor Mancha for the first time. Hank joined the Secret Avengers as their science expert. Avengers vs. X-Men Pym allowed the Academy to be used to hold the children of Utopia after the Avengers seized the island. He also helped Iron Man make the Phoenix-Killer Armor, and later assisted Pixie in damage control as Dark Phoenix ran rampant. Finding Janet Pym later joined the other founding members of the Avengers in a trip to the Microverse after an Avengers emergency signal was triggered there. Hank came to the realization that the signal could only have come from Janet Van Dyne. The group arrived in the Microverse and followed the signal until they found Janet who had just taken out an army. Their brief reunion was cut short by the Microverse gangster Lord Gouzar who was trying to kill Janet. The battle ended when Wonder Man intervened and helped the other Avengers escape, but Lord Gouzar followed them and tried to kill Janet but was stopped by the combined force of multiple Avengers members. After the battle the Avengers hosted a welcome back party for Janet. Age of Ultron Years ago, Hank Pym was approached by the Wolverine of an alternate universe, where Ultron managed to launch a massive and sudden attack on New York, and the rest of the world, quickly taking over the whole planet and annihilating humankind , and wanted to kill Pym in order to prevent his future from happening. But Logan was stopped by the Wolverine of a near future, whose actions of killing Hank Pym created a time-line where Earth was constantly threaten by Morgan le Fay, and the heroes struggled to survive. Pym was allowed to live, but he was tasked to create a hidden failsafe program to destroy Ultron when needed. In the present, after Ultron returned when he was found by the Intelligencia, Hank Pym managed to activate the failsafe program and shut Ultron down once and for all. In the present day, Pym continued to investigate what he did wrong with Ultron, and apparently found the answer. Avengers A.I. After the virus with which Pym destroyed Ultron evolved into the A.I. known as Dimitrios, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Monica Chang was given the task to find a way to stop the evil artificial intelligence after it started mounting cyberattacks against secure military and intelligence targets. She ordered Pym to help her destroy this new threat, for which Pym created a new team of Avengers: the Avengers A.I.. | Powers = * Size Reduction: As Ant-Man and Yellowjacket, Henry Pym possessed the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant, approximately one-half inch in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the Pym Particles. The nature, source, and mechanics of the Pym Particles remain unrevealed. Originally, when Pym inhaled a gas or drank a potion containing the Pym Particles, the Particles would interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduced his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half inch in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Pym did not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass was somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the Pym Particles, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Pym's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at ant-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, Pym inhaled another gas or drank another potion, either of which contained another type of Pym Particles. These particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Pym could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. *'Size Addition:' Pym also discovered Pym Particles which interacted with his brain to enable him to grow to gigantic height as Giant-Man and Goliath. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extradimensional source. This extradimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength. Early in his career this caused health problems due to the strain, and he was subject to various limitations on his size and the duration of his transformations (described under History.) He is currently capable of growing hundreds of feet tall exceeding the heights of even the tallest buildings in New York. He can grow past the barriers of the "Microverse" to enter Overspace, a point above and apart from all other realities where it is possible to confer with abstract cosmic entities. *'Entering other Planes of existence:' Pym can use the Pym Particles to shrink to sub-microscopic stature. When 99.99 + % of his mass was extra-dimensionally shunted, he was sent into a "subatomic universe" or "microverse," one of countless alternate universes accessible to Earth only by the mass-shunting process. Such as shrinking down to enter the Microverse, and on one occasion growing into the plane inhabited by such cosmic beings as the Living Tribunal and the In-Betweener. | Abilities = *'Scientific Genius-Level Intellect:' Dr. Henry Pym is one of the world's foremost biochemists and also possesses considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology. His high I.Q. makes him one of the nine smartest people in the world capable of rivaling others such as Reed Richards and is regarded by the Eternity as the Earth's "Scientist Supreme". *'Skilled Combatant:' Hank is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant using special styles of unarmed combat depending on his size. If he is small, he takes advantage of the opponent's larger form by assaulting points of his/her body that they would not expect and move to another before they detected him. If he was giant, he would take advantage of his own massive form and use attacks that would either throw them off balance or render them unconscious before they could concoct a better strategy against him. Has had some training in judo, karate and wrestling. He was also trained by Captain America in unarmed combat making him a very formidable fighter. A trained scuba diver. Capable pilot of aircraft ranging from conventional helicopters to high tech vehicles such as the Avengers Quinjets. | Strength = * Pym has the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. He retains this level of strength even at insect-size. At giant size, Pym's strength varies according to the height he achieves: at 10 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 1000 pounds, at 25 feet tall he can lift (press) 10 tons. The higher Pym grows past 25 feet, the more of his strength he had to use simply to support his own enormous mass. At 100 feet tall, Pym can lift (press) 50 tons. He is capable of Class 100 strength at heights beyond 100 feet tall, though he usually cannot maintain those gigantic sizes for long. | Weaknesses = * Formerly Dr. Pym was very mentally unstable, but as of recent events, he has regained his confidence. It was even noted by Karnak that he currently has very few existing flaws. * Bi-Polar Disorder: After the supposed death of Victor Mancha, Pym locked himself up in his secret lab running numerous games and recording his brain activities at the same time, when Monica Chang confronted him with what he was doing he revealed that he suffers from Bi-Polar Disorder. | Equipment = * Cowl Communicator: This enables Giant-Man a two-way radio contact, as well as cybernetic communication with insects, or with other people using his insect communication technology. He can communicate with and command higher insects such as ants, wasps and bees. * Wasp Goggles: Pym wears a pair of specially designed goggles that enhanced his peripheral vision and could make video recordings of whatever he saw, they also contained a retinal scanner and analytical sensors, including devices that analyzed different kinds of energy, even magical energy, transmit his thoughts as radio frequencies to receiving radio equipment such as his Ant-Man helmet, and communicate with insects when not serving as eye protection. * Toolbot: The toolbot is a small, technological, handheld multi-tool device that stores hundreds of useful such as a key, minicomputer, and energy sword which are all shrunken down to microscopic sizes with a computer programed "smart chip" giving Pym the right, or appropriate tool in any situation. * Formerly: ** Cybernetic Helmet: As Ant-Man, Pym wore a "cybernetic helmet" which permitted him to achieve rudimentary telepathic communication with ants and other higher insects and to control their minds. Also, Pym formerly required gas capsules or potions to shrink, grow, or return to normal size. ** As Yellowjacket Pym carries miniaturized versions of his Ant-Man helmet's devices in his cowl, enabling him to perform the same feats it could. His costume also has artificial wings which enable him to fly while reduced in size. As Giant Man, he created a helmet that he could use to reduce or extend other objects and people. See also Technological Accomplishments. ** Pym can shrink an entire laboratory or an array of firearms to the size a microchip when not in use. The various compartments on his "Goliath" uniform straps contain a wide variety of miniaturized equipment. Pym must specially treat objects in his laboratory before being able to change their size. ** Avengers Identicard: Hank uses it to access the Avengers Mansion. | Transportation = * Avengers Quinjet. * Formerly: ** As Ant-Man, he often utilized flying insect "mounts". ** Small flying craft that could be disguised as a cellphone. ** Rover airship that had an artificial intelligence capable of human speech and complex reasoning. Bug shaped, the VTOL airship comfortably seated two people and could hover or fly up to 250 mph; emit acids, flames, gases or a spotlight from its front grille, project elongating metallic tentacles used for gripping or grappling and climb up sheer surfaces using its insect-like legs. | Weapons = * "The Stinger": Pym currently carries a small, technological firearm that converts his body's mutated, bio-electric aura and fires it as a powerful stun beam. * Formerly: ** As Yellowjacket, Pym formerly carried electric "stingers" in his gloves capable of emitting electrical bolts of variable current. | Notes = * Many years after the end of Hank's marriage to Janet, Jim Shooter wrote a blog claiming that Hank was not a wife beater. Jim claimed that he intended Hank's slap of his wife to have been accidental, but that the artist drew it otherwise and that it was too late to have it drawn over again. * Henry Pym first appeared in , and as Ant-Man in , as Giant-Man in , as Goliath in , as Yellowjacket in , and as Wasp in . He returned to his Giant-Man identity in . * Hank is both divorced and a widower from separate marriages. | Trivia = * As Ant-Man, Henry Pym had a deep emotional connection to some of his ants. When Korr, a winged ant, sacrificed its life to save Pym, he was deeply disturbed by its death . *Hank explicitly stated in that he is an atheist. * Hank's first costume as Goliath (yellow & blue) was designed by the Scarlet Witch * In a french animated series called Les Ratz Pym has been mentioned as Grand-Man. * Pym appears in a Mad parody of the Avengers, where he is stepped on and killed by Loki. | Links = Ant-Man's Ants }} Category:Geniuses Category:Zoopathy Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pym Family Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Mutates Category:Pym Particles Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Geneticist Category:Bipolar disorder Category:Widowed Characters